<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>aren't we all so safe now inside each other's hearts by ElectricPurple89</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28052136">aren't we all so safe now inside each other's hearts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricPurple89/pseuds/ElectricPurple89'>ElectricPurple89</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Tarot Sequence - K.D. Edwards</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Kiss, M/M, Post-Canon, soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:06:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>634</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28052136</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricPurple89/pseuds/ElectricPurple89</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Layne was quieter than usual when they came home from the hospital and Max knew a cup of tea wasn't going to cut it. They'd been doing this for a few months now, Layne would come home and Max would be waiting with tea and sometimes cookies, but sometimes Layne just needed to talk things out. </p><p>"Hey" He greeted them as Layne set their bag down, "You want to go for a walk?"</p><p>Layne looked up at him and nodded quietly.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Layne Dawncreek/Max Saint John</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>TTS Bingo 2020 Fills</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>aren't we all so safe now inside each other's hearts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I love this series so much and I love Max and Layne and I think they would be so good for each other and I just had this soft idea I couldn't get out of my head. I hope you like it. </p><p>Title comes from "Looking for Love" by Birdtalker</p><p>For my Free Space of my TTS Bingo Card</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Layne was quieter than usual when they came home from the hospital and Max knew a cup of tea wasn't going to cut it. They'd been doing this for a few months now, Layne would come home and Max would be waiting with tea and sometimes cookies, but sometimes Layne just needed to talk things out.</p><p>"Hey" He greeted them as Layne set their bag down, "You want to go for a walk?"</p><p>Layne looked up at him and nodded quietly.</p><p>Max put his jacket on and followed Layne out the door. They walked together in silence towards the gate. As they got closer, Max felt a buzz in his pocket. He took out his phone to see a text from Brand.</p><p><em>"walk?"</em> Brand had texted.</p><p><em>"yeah"</em> Max texted back. It was both annoying and comforting to know Brand had trackers on both of them.</p><p><em>"not too far and not too long"</em> Brand replied.</p><p>He tucked the phone back in his pocket as they continued through the gate and down the road towards the playground.</p><p> </p><p>It was so late, that everything was still and quiet. Max liked that the Sun Estate was far enough from downtown that they could see a good amount of constellations.</p><p>Layne took a seat on one of the swings and Max sat down next to them. He made patterns in the dirt with his feet while he waited for Layne to find the words.</p><p>"I don't know if I want to talk about what happened tonight, but I do want to thank you Max." Layne finally said.</p><p>"Thank me?"</p><p>"Yeah, I mean you always wait for me when I get home and you always wait for me to talk and you understand almost more than anyone else what it's like. I just, thank you."</p><p>Max didn't know how to respond. He had felt drawn to Layne and wanted them to have a friend to talk to like he had Quinn.</p><p>"You're welcome." he replied softly.</p><p>He watched as Layne's hand took his and entwined their fingers.</p><p>They swung their hands together and rocked back and forth in the swings while listening to the sounds of the night.</p><p>He caught himself glancing at Layne again, he'd been doing it for a while. They'd been spending so many nights together and yes Layne was attractive, but it was more than that. There was a pull between them that he couldn't explain.</p><p>He'd been wanting to talk to Layne about how he felt and maybe it wasn't the perfect time but if he didn't do it now, he wasn't sure if he would.</p><p>"Hey Layne?" His voice was timid as he gazed at his feet, not wanting to look at Layne.</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"I um, I kind of like you." He groaned inwardly, <em>I kind of like you</em>.</p><p>"Really?" There was surprise in Layne's voice.</p><p>Max looked up and focused on Layne's eyes, "Yeah, like more than a friend if that's okay?"</p><p>Layne smiled and nodded, "Yeah. I kind of like you more than a friend."</p><p>"You do?" Now it was Max who was surprised.</p><p>"Yeah, I do." Layne gave a soft laugh.</p><p>If Max was going to do it, now was the time. "Can I kiss you?" He whispered.</p><p>"Yeah" Layne whispered back.</p><p>Max smiled and leaned in, placing a soft kiss onto Layne's lips. It was short but perfect.</p><p>They went back to swinging together for a bit after they kissed.</p><p>"That was my first real one." He said quietly.</p><p>"Mine too" Layne replied in a whisper. "How long before Brand texts?"</p><p>"Not too long, we've been here an hour. Are you okay to head back?"</p><p>"Yeah, I am."</p><p>They walked back to the Sun Estate hands joined. Each time they looked at each other a little giggle escaped them both.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>